Love Lies Bleeding
by SpeakerofTaleandLore
Summary: What if Slade worked for Trigon to gain something else? Something more precious to him than his flesh and blood? This is a tale about Slade's daughter and her adventures with the Teen Titans. However, as the story goes on, secrets to her dark past start to surface. Rated T for dark themes. The summary isn't very good, but please take a chance with it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: The next passage is a change to the scene in The End part II in which Slade tells Robin what he wished to gain from working for Trigon. His answer is quite surprising. And no, she is not like Rose from the comics. Please R'n'R and tell me what you think. As a side note, this is not a romance, contrary to what the title states.**

"You owe me an explanation, remember?" Robin spat with as much venom in his voice that he could muster. He couldn't think of anything that Slade would want other than more power or strength or something to cause more harm to the city or the Titans. Robin threatened to leave Slade on his own until he got some answers. Slade only chuckled, heating Robin's anger further.

"I had a daughter once." Slade looked away, casting a thoughtful glance into the fiery lake. This surprised Robin and even made him grimace. Slade? A daughter?

Slade closed his one eye, sighing. "Before I became a criminal, I had a daughter. She was ill and weak. I wanted to protect her. But I didn't."

"Then why…?" Robin didn't know how to finish.

"I craved world domination to reform it. This world is just…"

"But why turn to the dark side? Why not-"

"My reasons are my own!" Slade snapped. "My luck with apprentices has been terrible. Terra, however, reminded me of my daughter. My sweet little Amaranthus. Her betrayal made me see that what I was doing would never bring my daughter back. I should have died that day. But, someone was looking out for me. I struck a deal with the demon. I gave him my loyalty and servitude in exchange for my daughter's life."

Robin was speechless. Slade just wasn't this, this _kind_. This _selfless_. "But there's something else, isn't there?"

"Hmm, indeed. I intend to become whole again. Live with my own flesh and blood." He turned and began to walk down the solid river of rock that cut through the forest of scalding lava. "But then again, if I am forced to choose one, I expect we'll never see each other again. I am looking forward to the day we meet again, Robin. Come along now, there isn't much time."

Robin stood there speechless.

**Yeah, I know this was really short. This was more of a prologue. Of course Robin see's Slade again later in the episode, implying something. Tell me what you think and PLEASE forgive how icky and terrible this is. Chapter 2 should be up soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know, I know. That is so NOT Slade's character to have a kind heart. But hmmm? I wonder if this is the layer to a deeper plot. I guess we'll find out! As promised, here is chapter 2! I really hope you like it! And it's longer than Chapter 1! Booya!**

Before the two went their separate paths, Slade looked at Robin. "I'm afraid I have something to ask of you."

Robin paused, not liking the sound of this. "What?" He was uneasy.

"If- when I bring my daughter back I ask that when this little ordeal is over that you collect her from the Jump City hospital."

"What…_why_? What reason do I have to help you!?" Robin snapped. "This is starting to sound like a half-baked plan, Slade."

"Think whatever you may will, but I ask that you protect her."

Robin's eyes widened. "No! I will not-" Robin quieted at Slade's cold eye.

"Oh Robin. When will you learn that there is more to a person than what meets the eye." With that said and lingering in the chilly air, Slade walked down his path, never looking back at Robin. However, he paused. "Oh, and Robin. Good luck." But those words were not reassuring.

* * *

Raven's birthday celebration has come and gone. The titan's got back into their usual routine of crime fighting and bickering. Robin explained to the group what Slade has asked of them and told them of his, as Robin put it, confession.

"It's one of Slade's tricks! His plan is obvious. We are _not_ letting his daughter into the T-tower, no matter what!" Robin told the team, his arms crossed at his chest. "But just what is Slade up to?"

"Maybe he's changed," Cyborg offered. "Maybe he is genuinely asking us to protect his daughter."

Robin shook his head. "That doesn't sound like Slade."

"But we should still collect her from the hospital, yes?" Starfire asked.

Robin let out a sound of frustration. "I guess if she is innocent then it's unfair to leave her in the hospital, but still with the chance that she is working for Slade…" Robin sunk deeper into his thoughts. "Alright. We'll take her in, but I want her watched twenty-four hours a day. She cannot leave our sight. Cyborg, I'm going to need you to install cameras and a bug in her room."

"On it!" Cyborg up and left.

"Starfire, you're with me. We're going to find out as much as we can about her. Raven and Beast Boy, it's your job to collect her from the hospital."

"Oh joy." Raven muttered.

* * *

Raven looked as though someone was going to die. Said person cracked yet another joke. "Hey Raven, how do the police scare bugs away?"

"_How_?" Raven said gritting her teeth together.

"They call in the S.W.A.T. team!" He giggled his impish giggle. "Get it?"

"Shut up!" Raven hissed. "It just _had_ to be me and Beast Boy. Remind me to _thank_ Robin when we get back."

The two entered Jump City's biggest hospital. When they reached the nursing desk on the eighth floor they asked for their charge.

"Ah, yes. You're here to pick up…um…" Her cat-curved eye-glassed eyes scanned the screen before her. "Amaranthus Wilson?"

"Yes." Raven replied.

"Give me a minute." She walked away from the desk and when she came back she was holding a red duffle bag. "Here you go, darling." She handed Beast Boy the bag who groaned at having to carry it. "And here is Miss Wilson. Have a nice day." The nurse sat back at her desk, revealing a girl who was just as tall as Raven with inky black hair that reached her back. She had one eye covered, both of which were electric blue.

She wore black pants, black knee-high boots, and a light gray shirt that was covered in a black cardigan with a hood. She looked at the floor quite bashfully. "H-hello."

"Are you Amaranthus?" Raven asked.

"Yes. Just call me Mara. And you two are…?"

"I'm Beast Boy and this is Raven! And we're a part of the Teen Titans." Beast Boy grinned.

"The Teen Titans? What's that?"

Beast Boy and Raven shared a glance.

* * *

It was awkwardly silent as they were leaving the hospital. To lighten the mood Beast Boy cracked yet another joke. "Hey, Mara."

"Yes?" Mara's electric blue eyes looked up from her feet and at Beast Boy.

"What do you get when you cross a duck and a rooster?"

"Uh…I don't know. What?"

"A bird that gets up at the quack of dawn!" He giggled, and so did Mara. "Hey! She laughed at one of my jokes!"

"There's a first." Raven muttered darkly.

* * *

They entered the Titan Tower by noon. As soon as Mara stepped through the door Starfire attacked her with a hug. "Hello new friend! I am Starfire!"

"C-can't breathe!" Mara gasped and Starfire put her down.

"Hey, what's up? I'm Cyborg." Cyborg came and shook her hand. She seemed to be in awe at how he was half robotic. At her silence he asked "So do you have a name?"

"Oh! Yes. My name is Amaranthus, but you can call me Mara."

"Mara it is then! I'll take your bags to your room. Why don't you make yourself comfy?"

"A-alright."

Mara walked down to the common area in which she bumped into Robin. "Oh, I-I'm sorry…"

Robin glared at her and got up in her face. "I don't know what you're up to, but don't think for a minute that I trust you. I will find out why you're truly here. One sight of trouble and you're gone, _got it_?" Mara flinched. "And in the meantime, just stay out of my way." Robin pushed passed her and left the room.

"Okay. That was weird." Raven said.

"Yeah. Dude, that was totally weird."

The gang all looked at Mara, who looked confused and hurt,

**Oooohhh things are getting off badly with Robin. I know this stuff is rushed, and I'll try to do better. But what do you think? Please tell me in the comments. Thanks again for reading! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all who have reached this far into the story! I know it's terrible, but flames will be used to cook marshmallows and hotdogs. Yum. Anyhow, I also wish to give special thanks to **_**Sky the white dragon**_**, another great Teen Titan fanfictioner! Please check out her story "**_**Ace of Diamonds"**_**! I guarantee you'll like it! Alright, enough with my drabbling: on with the story!**

Mara sat down on the u-shaped couch, accompanied by Beast Boy, Raven, and Starfire. "Who was that?" Mara asked.

"That was our friend Robin!" Starfire informed her.

"Is he like that to everyone he meets?"

Cyborg then appeared out of nowhere saying "Nah, only with a few people," which caused Starfire and Beast Boy to jump. Raven sat with her head buried in her hood and her eyes scouring a leather-bound book.

"I don't think Robin likes me very much." Mara sighed. She sat stiffly on the couch, her hands were clenched and her were fingers woven together.

"Well, considering who your father is I don't blame him. They've, well, the Titans have been enemies with him." Cyborg said sitting down.

"M-my father?" Mara's eyes brightened. "You know who my father is?"

"You don't?" The team looked dumbfounded and even Raven picked her nose out of her book to glance at Mara.

"Dude, what do you remember?" Beast Boy asked.

"I remember waking up in the hospital and a few days later being picked up by you guys. I don't know how long I've been there or why. Who is my father?"

The Titans and Mara were sitting on the u-shaped couch eating pizza. Beast Boy and Cyborg were being loud as usual, Raven popped a vessel trying to enter the world of poetry that lay within the pages of her book, and Robin was eating his pizza thoughtfully. He met Mara's gaze and looked quickly away.

"Friend Mara, you wish not to eat?" Starfire asked, looking concerned.

"What? Oh no, thanks." Mara had only eaten half a slice of pizza and was clearly done eating it. "I'm not hungry."

"Hey, Mara, why didn't the skeleton cross the road? He didn't have the guts too!" Beast Boy cut in and Mara let out a tiny laugh.

"She laughed." Cyborg looked amazed. "At one of Beast Boy's jokes."

"She's either never heard a joke before or she's just being polite." Raven quipped.

"Hey!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Oh, I got one!" Mara's face brightened. "How do you make an egg-roll?"

"I don't know. How?" Cyborg asked.

"You push it."

Raven rolled her eyes while Cyborg and BB laughed, when all of a sudden the crime-alerting system went off.

"Trouble!" announced Robin who ran to the super computer. "It's Plasmus! He's escaped again."

The Titans made their way to the door. Mara stood up muttering a quiet "um." Everyone paused and exchanged looks. "None of us can watch her." Starfire pointed out.

"And I don't trust her alone in the tower. She'll have to come with us. C'mon!" Robin gestured roughly for Mara to get a move on and join them. The others ran out but Robin stopped Mara. "Stay out of our way but don't go too far. I still don't trust you."

"O-okay." Mara said in a tiny voice.

Plasmus was terrorizing Jump City yet again. The citizens were all running for cover and screaming as Plasmus was consuming orange toxic waste from a truck. He drank every last drop as though it was orange soda. In no time, however, the Titans arrived at the scene. Robin stated his usual mocking commentary, trying to provoke Plasmus, with a smirk. When Plasmus began to strike Robin cried "Titans, _go_!"

The Titan's all scattered, plaguing Plasmus with an onslaught of attacks. Mara stood off in the sidelines watching the battle. "So they're super-heroes." Mara deduced.

Starfire was throwing starbolt after starbolt at Plasmus, but he looked as though they were nothing but gnats. Cyborg was shooting his sonic-lazar at him, but Plasmus would just reshape around the blue beam. Raven tried to attack him with magic-encased objects but they did not work. Beast Boy went old school and rammed into Plasmas as a T-rex, but was pushed back with slimy mucus. "Du-u-de!" Beast Boy groaned.

"Nothing seems to be working!" Cyborg cried. Robin said "Just hold out a bit longer. RAH!" Robin threw one of his many gadgets at Plasmus, temporarily discombobulating him. Robin was distracted as he kept an eye on Mara at all times.

Cyborg grabbed an abandoned bus and threw it at Plasmus, pinning him for a few seconds before he reformed around it. Beast Boy turned into a swallow and flew all around Plasmus, distracting him as Starfire shot starbolts at him. Plasmus snarled and with his hand swatted Beast Boy and Starfire away. Beast Boy rolled down the street in the shape of a turtle. Starfire tried to get back up but Plasmus grabbed at her and as she screamed as he threw her into a nearby building. "Starfire!" Robin called.

"Let's end this! _Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS_!" Raven lifted up the toxic waste truck and ripped and opening in the back. As though she was trying to jar a spider she chased Plasmus and tried to conceal him in the truck.

While Cyborg and Beast Boy attempted to help Raven by driving Plasmus into the opening Robin was aiding Starfire. "Starfire!" He called again as he landed on the edge of the new window added to the building.

"In here!" She called back. Robin saw that Star was pinned under a fallen support beam. Robin then began to move the beam off of Starfire's body. When he accomplished that Starfire took him by the hand and threw him at their attacker and resumed doing what she did best.

Eventually the Titans managed to goad Plasmus into the container and as Raven held the ripped bottom in place Starfire used her starbolts to melt the metal and seal Plasmus's prison.

"Booya!" Cyborg cried.

"Dude, can we go home now? It's getting late." Beast Boy complained.

"Yeah, good work team." Robin said passively. As the Titans were talking about their latest accomplishment, Mara caught sight of a shadowy figure standing on top of a nearby building. She squinted to get a better look but failed. The shadow jumped then and threw a metallic looking ball straight at Robin. "Look out!" Mara cried and just as the ball was about to hit Robin in the head she tackled him to the ground, sprawling them both out.

The metallic thing exploded off yonder and Robin stood up, rage clearly painted on his face. "What is your problem!?"

"Chill man," Cyborg said. "She just saved you a trip to the hospital."

Mara looked at the ground and struggled to her feet. "I…" Her blue eyes scoured the tops of the nearest buildings, searching for the new attacker.

However, no one saw a shadowy figure escape away into the inky sunset.


	4. Chapter 4

**A thousand apologies! I know you've all been waiting for this chapter. I've had a spot of the flu and a teensy-weensy bit of writers block, but nothing I couldn't overcome. Anyways, I'll skip my usual opening excerpt and continue on with the story (oh the irony)!**

It was late and most of the Titans were sleeping soundly in their beds. Every soul was dreaming of various things such as red eyes and memories, tofu-eating gummy bears, and waffles. However, three lonely souls stood awake. Mara rested her back against the window in her room, counting each star in the inky sky, trying to remember who she was.

Robin, being a serious and obsessive lad, was in his little shrine, pictures of Slade's face and words and documents reading "_Slade_" in big bold letters stared at him, mocking him with one lingering question: _just who is Amaranthus Wilson?_

Robin decided to start small and trace her history. What he found was less than useful. He was sifting through medical records when he heard the disruption of dust near the computer. The third sleepless soul has revealed herself to be the young alien. "Friend Robin?" She asked.

"Starfire, what are you doing up?" Robin was slightly startled.

"I could ask the same of you." She replied. "I do not understand your discomfort around friend Mara."

"She's Slade's daughter! He must be up to something." Robin explained.

"I do not feel that she means us harm. She does not even know who Slade is, and Raven has stated that she is indeed telling the truth."

"I guess so. There's just something off about this. Us doing Slade a favor, protecting his daughter. But from what?" Just then his computer beeped. He ran over and looked upon it.

"What have you discovered?" Starfire inquired.

"Jericho?" Robin muttered.

**Sorry that this chapter is so short. I promise chapter five will be out soon enough and it will be longer!**


	5. Chapter 5

The Titans haven't seen Jericho in a while and found it hard to contact the Honorary Teen Titan. Eventually they had managed to connect to his new communicator and requested that he come for a visit. Robin told him of his discovery and the shock on Jericho's face was evident.

Raven had found Herald out in another dimension and with his aid brought Jericho to the Titan Tower within minutes. Raven gave her thanks and walked through the doorway and into the common room with Jericho in tow.

Clearly confused and excited, Jericho tried to articulate questions. Cyborg and Starfire looked at him confused. Frustrated, Jericho looked at Beast Boy for help, who in turn harrumphed and mumbled a whiney "fine."

Jericho stepped into BB's body, whose eyes turned a lighter green. Before Robin could even open his mouth to speak, Jericho rattled off a boat load of questions.

"_You really found Mara? Where was she? Is she okay? How-_" Jericho fired away.

"Calm down, I'll explain everything." Robin stated. When Robin finished with his synopsis of Slade and his request, Jericho was silent.

"_I can't believe it. She's alive. You see, the day I lost my voice was the day Mara died._" Beast Boy's face lit up. "_Can I see her? Is she here?_"

The doors to common room opened up and a half-awake Mara zombie walked in. Beast Boy ran up to her. "_It's really you._" He said in disbelief.

"Uh, yeah. Same as yesterday." She replied with a yawn.

"_Mara, it's me! Your brother, Jericho._"

"No, you're Beast Boy. I think the tofu's finally gone to your head. Besides, I don't have a brother, I don't think." Mara said quietly. Her eyes widened when Jericho stepped from Beast Boy's body and stood in front of her. Beast Boy waddled off all dizzy. "What…who are you?" Mara was fully awake now.

"His name is Jericho and he is an Honorary Teen Titan." Robin replied. "And, evidently, your brother."

"I have a brother? I don't…remember…" Mara spoke quietly. Jericho jumped into Cyborg's body, whose human eye turned a lime green.

"_You don't have any memories? Of father? Of mother? Of anything before you…died_?"

"All I remember is waking up in a hospital room, which was a few days ago."

"Maybe you could do your soul-searching thing and resurface some memories in Mara?" Robin suggested to Jericho.

Cyborg shook his head. "_Mara is the only person that I know of who my powers don't work on_."

"Those are your powers? You can't speak, so you speak through other people?"

Cyborg/Jericho shrugged and nodded in response, telling her that what she thought wasn't exactly what his power was meant for but that she was close enough.

"So you're my…brother?" Mara asked.

Robin pulled up a picture of Slade on the big television. "And this is your father."

Mara shook her head. "No, I have no memory. I just…_I don't know_!" Mara sat heavily on the couch. Jericho/Cyborg looked at the group. "I should go now," he said. Jericho stepped from Cyborg's body, who, like BB waddled off all wobbly. Jericho looked sadly at Mara and was about to walk out when Mara cried "_wait_!"

Jericho spun around and looked at her. Mara stood up and looked at the picture of Slade. "I remember a man with a half black half rusted mask with only one eye. Before I woke up in the hospital I…"

"You what?" Starfire asked.

"I had a strange dream. At first there was a red creature with white hair and horns. He was so malicious. I remember feeling like my soul was being peeled from my body, I heard wailing and screaming and a terrible shrill. I remember the freezing cold clashing with the searing heat. There was laughter, so much laughter. I heard the voice of a man beckon to me to come home. That I was safe and free. I…hm…I don't seem to remember anything else. Then I woke up."

"Slade," Robin muttered. "He asked us to protect you, to keep you safe. Do you have any idea as to who or what supposedly threatens you?"

"Nope." Mara shook her head thoughtfully and looked at Jericho who agreed with a nod of his head that indeed there was nothing or no one that he knew of that posed a threat to Mara.

* * *

Jericho had taken his leave after giving a confused Mara a hug and said his goodbyes, via Beast Boy, to the Titans.

The Titans and Mara were chilling in the common room when there was a knock on the T-Tower's front door. On the television screen a man wearing blue and holding a clip-board said "Package for the Titans!"

The team brought the package in. It was labeled "for Amaranthus".

**Yes, yes. I know it isn't the best chapter (the writing smells worse than BB's dried out tofu) and the ending is rushed. My procrastination got the better of me yet **_**again**_**! Sorry to leave you all on a cliff hanger but we'll never know what's in the box *evil laughter*.**

**Aw, I'm just kidding. You'll find out soon enough! Until then: thank you all for your reading!**


End file.
